


Biwak

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Camping, Funny, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Smut, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1D jest na biwaku, tak jak było w filmie. Chłopcy uśmiechają się i opowiadają różne historię do kamer, a kiedy kończą nagrania, ekipa wraca do hotelu, a chłopaki postanawiają zostać. Larry śpi w namiocie rozłożonym przez Narry'ego (czyli nie do końca dobrze rozłożonym), a reszta w namiocie Liama. Larry nie może się sobie oprzeć i kochają się w namiocie bez żadnych głosowych ograniczeń, czym budzą resztę, która stara się im przerwać, ale Louis (Louis tops xD) chce dokończyć. I kiedy już kończą, namiot, który był źle rozłożony, a do tego oni go rozchwiali zapada się na ich gołe i rozgrzane ciała :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biwak

 - Jesteście pewni?  
               Harry przewrócił oczami.  
 - Tak, Paul – odpowiedział Liam spokojnym głosem.  
 - Nie sądzę, by któraś z fanek wpadła na pomysł przebrania się za niedźwiedzia i ukrycia gdzieś w lesie – dodał Zayn.  
 - Choć to byłoby zabawne.  
 - Nie, nie byłoby, Niall – powiedział Paul, po czym westchnął głośno i klasnął w dłonie. – W porządku, jak chcecie. Rozumiem, że chcecie trochę odpocząć, więc…  
               Chłopcy patrzyli, jak mężczyzna podnosi torbę z ziemi i idzie powoli w stronę kilku aut, które wciąż jeszcze stały w lesie. Morgan Spurlock pomachał im wesoło, gdy pomagał pakować kamery do auta, a Lou Teasdale zatrąbiła, gdy odjeżdżała swoim czerwonym mini-cooperem.  
 - Ale…  
 -  _Na pewno_ , Paul – przerwał mu Louis.  
               Kilka minut później warkot silnika ucichł, a oni zostali sami, szczerząc się do siebie.  
 - Więc… – zaczął Liam – sądzę, że najpierw powinniśmy ustalić, jak będziemy spać. Ja z Zaynem zajmiemy ten mniejszy namiot, a…  
 - No chyba nie! – zawołał z oburzeniem Niall, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Mogę być kapitanem tego statku, ale nie mam zamiaru być świadkiem tego, jak będzie cumował!  
 - Ale wciąż możecie zająć ten mniejszy namiot – dopowiedział Harry, nie kryjąc śmiechu. – My z Louisem będziemy potrzebowali trochę więcej… przestrzeni.  
 - Ugh, jesteście obrzydliwi.

-x-

                Ognisko dogasało powoli, gdy Harry i Louis leżeli wtuleni w siebie w swoim namiocie, przykryci ciepłym kocem. Louis opierał brodę o równomiernie unoszącą się klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, wpatrując się w jego zielone oczy, które błyszczały w półmroku. Uniósł się, składając czuły pocałunek na rozchylonych wargach chłopaka i powrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
 - Kusisz mnie – zamruczał Harry, a jego głos był wyraźnie zachrypnięty.  
 - Tak, jakbyś miał coś przeciwko – odpowiedział Louis z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku, kiedy wsunął zimną dłoń pod koszulkę Harry’ego, muskając jego mięśnie.  
               Młodszy chłopak sapnął cicho, wyginając się, a Louis wspiął się i usiadł na jego udach, pochylając się i wysysając malinki na odsłoniętej szyi Harry’ego. Jego sprawne palce szybko podciągnęły rąbek koszulki chłopaka, by po chwili zdjąć ją z niego i rzucić za siebie.  
 - Boże, Lou…  
               Louis uśmiechnął się, całując go krótko w usta, a potem przesunął się w dół, składając szybkie pocałunki na jego szczęce, szyi, piersiach i brzuchu, powracając do góry, liżąc i przygryzając stwardniałe sutki. Dłonie Harry’ego zacisnęły się na pośladkach starszego chłopaka, który poruszał zmysłowo biodrami, wywołując tarcie między ich kroczami.  
               Coraz głośniejsze jęki wychodzące z ich ust wypełniały namiot; w tym czasie Louis także został pozbawiony górnej części garderoby, a ich wargi zmiażdżyły się w namiętnym pocałunku. Louis polizał wargę Harry’ego, którą ugryzł po chwili, wywołując tym samym słaby jęk z jego strony. Wypchnął biodra do góry i tym razem Louis był tym, który jęknął, uświadamiając sobie, jak twardy był dla niego młodszy chłopak.  
 - Pragnę cię, Lou…  
               Tęczówki Harry’ego były ciemne z podniecenia, a jego wargi opuchnięte. Na policzki wstąpił rumieniec, jego loki były roztrzepane i,  _o Boże_ , wyglądał jak chodzący seks. Nie było mowy o tym, by Louis był mu się w stanie oprzeć. Dlatego przesunął się powoli w dół, językiem sunąc po jego nagiej klatce piersiowej, wysysając władczo malinkę na jego kości biodrowej.  
               Rozgorączkowanym ruchem odpiął pasek spodni i rozpiął zamek, a Harry pomógł mu, unosząc biodra i kilka sekund później leżał przed nim, mając na sobie jedynie czerwone bokserki, wyraźnie opięte na naprężonym penisie.  
               Louis pochylił się, pieszcząc go przez materiał bielizny, a Harry sapnął i jęknął głośno, bardzo głośno, wypychając biodra w jego stronę.  
 - Nie baw się ze mną – warknął, wplatając palce w zmierzwione włosy chłopaka.  
               Louis uśmiechnął się, jedną ręką zsuwając własne spodnie i chwycił swojego własnego penisa, przesuwając dłonią po całej jego długości.  
 - Dotykasz się? – sapnął Harry.  
 - Tak – wymruczał Louis, zsuwając bokserki na uda Harry’ego i liżąc podstawę jego penisa.  
 -  _Boże!  
_                Możliwe, że Harry chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale wszelkie jego myśli uciekły, gdy Louis otoczył wargami jego główkę, zlizując preejakulant i powoli poruszając głową. Jego ruchy były pewne i z czasem coraz szybsze, a Harry pojękiwał głośno, wykrzykując imię Louisa za każdym razem, gdy ten brał go głęboko, aż główka penisa uderzała o jego gardło.  
 -  _Louis!_  Nie… Nie chcę… Nie chcę tak dojść – wysyczał Harry, zaciskając dłonie na ramionach chłopaka.  
               Louis odsunął się, wypuszczając jego penisa z ust z obscenicznym dźwiękiem. Podniósł głowę, patrząc w oczy Harry’ego i oblizał się prowokująco, na co tęczówki Harry’ego pociemniały jeszcze bardziej.  
 - A więc czego chcesz? – zapytał.  
 - Chcę cię poczuć – sapnął Harry, podpierając się na łokciach, by go pocałować.  
 - Co  _mam zrobić,_  Harry? – Louis ugryzł lekko jego wargę.  
 - Pieprz mnie.  
 - Nie rób tego! – zawołał Zayn. – Normalni ludzie chcą spać!  
               Żaden z nich nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Louis przesunął językiem po wejściu Harry’ego, na co ten zadrżał nieznacznie, zaciskając palce na kocach rozrzuconych wokół nich. Louis sięgnął po lubrykant i wycisnął trochę żelu na palce i wsunął je między pierścienie mięśni Harry’ego, który jęknął głośno na to doznanie.  
               Louis rozciągał go przez kilka minut dwoma palcami, a Harry jęczał głośno, nie przejmując się nawoływaniami z namiotu obok i Louis dodał trzeci palec, uderzając wprost w prostatę Harry’ego, który wygiął się w łuk.  
 - Louis! – krzyknął.  
 - Przestańcie się pieprzyć jak dwa króliki! – krzyknął Niall.  
 - Nawet jeszcze nie zacząłem! – odkrzyknął Louis, wyjmując palce z rozgrzanego ciała Harry’ego.  
               A potem wszedł w niego jednym, szybkim ruchem bioder, co wywołało obustronne jęki i posapywania. Harry splótł razem ich palce i odchylał głowę za każdym razem, gdy Louis uderzał w jego prostatę, doprowadzając go na szczyt. Ciepła sperma oblała jego brzuch, ale nie przejął się tym, zbyt zaabsorbowany uczuciem Louisa w sobie.  
 - Może powinniście rozważyć kastracje?!  
 - Poważnie, chłopaki, skończcie już!  
 - Właśnie… – sapnął Louis, wchodząc w Harry’ego. – Zamierzam… Skończyć…  _O mój Boże_ – jęknął, gdy orgazm wstrząsnął jego ciałem.  
               Opadł na Harry’ego, nie zważając na lepką spermę, która pokrywała jego ciało, a dosłownie sekundę później metalowe rurki namiotu jęknęły i załamały się, a ciężki materiał opadł na ich rozgrzane, spocone ciała.


End file.
